


How can she be an enemy?

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko, Awkward Zuko, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Secret Identity, Water Tribe(s), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he's 8 years old, young prince Zuko is introduced to a girl named Katara. This interesting girl is the adopted daughter of one of his fathers best generals, and she quickly becomes Zuko's best friend.She is the one who shows Zuko that not all girls are annoying, like his sister and her friends.However, when the two of them grow up Katara discovers she's a waterbender but in order to keep her safe, Zuko keeps Katara's bending a secret.Even though that means he's actually helping the enemy...---Or the story that starts with a cute young Zuko and an even cuter Katara. The two of them then go from friends to possible lovers, even though she's not from the fire nation...Yeah I promise the story will be better than this summary :')





	How can she be an enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please let me know what you think :)

Remember, Love is brightest in the dark


End file.
